I've Got Nothing To Worry About
by TheChroniclesOf
Summary: When the unexpected occurs Maka wont be able to live through it with out help. And who would have thought selling her self would result in finding her significant other. Majorly in progress.
1. In Between White Hotels

**Authors note: **

This is the first story I've ever posted on this fine website. I do plan on making it longer. My brain just wouldn't let me sleep until I posted this. It will fit the rated M thing later. I promise. And, I love Soul X Maka, I just needed a good story starter. Uh. I manly wrote this for myself. Enjoy if you like.

* * *

I can still see his body falling. Down. Down to a nothing I can even begin to imagine. He screams. The blood trickled into his mouth. He closes his eyes. A single tear falls up as the rest plummets lower and lower. And even in my none rational mind, I realize I can't save him. My arms aren't even reacting to my body's stress signals to grab what's left of the mangled body I see before me. He smiles, and then his familiar face disappears into black.

"Soul…" Just then the girl awoke from her slumber. She ran a trembling hand through her matted unwashed hair, and inhaled deeply the sent of an apartment she once used to love. The apartment that was the old Maka Albarn's. The apartment that was once Souls.

She stood up, realizing that her attempts to sleep would all prove fruitless. Grabbing a few skimpy garments from her closet, and losing a few ounces of dignity, she shuffled down the back steps on to the cold streets that where Death City. She wasn't exactly in the most steady of minds, and to her it seamed that this would be the best way to work off steam.

She stood on the edge of a street, fabric barley covering any of her skin, and lifted her right leg into the crisp air. After a few uneventful minutes, she changed to stumbling down the sidewalk in a fake drunk wobble. She had almost walked a mile before any one stopped.

"Need a ride?" The voice sounded a bit to clean, to innocent for some one who would pick up a hooker, but she stumbled into the back seat of his car anyways.

"Where to miss?" Correction. Way to clean and innocent. Maka tried any ways.

"Your place. My place. A park bench. I'm 100% free. Of both charge and STD's." She looked at him to gauge a reaction, but his face showed no new emotions.

"Excuse me?"

"God. Ever herd of a slut? A prostitute? At least you know of whore's right? Just drive somewhere. I'll make it worth your time." She ran one of her cold hands down his shirt, ending just before his crotch.

The boy was dumb struck. He moral code is what lead him to offering a ride to the woman, and it just lead to the opportunity of sex with a complete stranger. His mind couldn't wrap around the idea. But his dick sure could.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." He looks back towards her, while still in park in the middle of the road. "Nothing good ever came from assuming things like this could be free. The price is just hidden."

"Come now. Is it not true that all the good things in life are free? And trust me." Maka lowers her hand down and gropes his dick. "This will be good." She could make a convincing argument, though she had never actually been on the seducing side of foreplay before. She had dated a plethora of men, but never by her own devices. She always waited for them to make the first move. Its not like she even loved any of them. She had only ever fallen for one man. Her roomie, her classmate, her partner. Soul.

"I'll live to regret this. Oh, I will so regret this." He mummers to him self while putting the car in drive. "Your place? I have two live in's. Not that they care who I sleep with. But if they don't see you again they'll think I'm a player. And that would screw over all the respect they have for me. And I don't know what my pet mon-"

"Calm down. My place is fine." She couldn't help but laugh at the mans frantic speech. That was the first time she had even exercised the vocal cords in charge of creating laughter vibrations sense Souls death. She immediately put back on clean face. "My place is just around that bend." She said while gesturing with her fingers to the street corner two turns ahead. "I really didn't make it far, did I?" She puts her palm to her forehead and pushes it back into the leather seat. "And, I haven't got a room mate." She uses the middle of her thumb to wipe at her left eye then looks up to see his face looking at her in the review mirror.

"Not to be rude, if this is typically your profession, but you don't look the type." He eyes her over again. "That doesn't even look like its yours."

At this she full out laughs. Head leaned back, hands on her stomach, a full-blown laugh.

"What's so funny? I didn't mean to insult you."

"No…" She manages to choke out between laughing attacks "Your spot on. This isn't mine."

"Then who's is it?"

"Its my cats."


	2. Tell Me What's Your Favorite Colour?

**A/N: **Really sorry this took so long! I actually has this done weeks ago, I had just forgotten I really uploaded this... Tee Hee.

* * *

Maka striped with in seconds of entering the cleanly rotting apartment. The fact that Kid was aroused was clear, as he couldn't avert his eyes from her uncovered body. And Maka didn't care. She stood, unembarrassed and stock naked in front of him for a good three minutes, allowing his eyes to trace every inch of the body that she claimed her own. Then, after the shock of exposure, she lead the man to her couch, pushing him back into the soft fabric exterior.

"Pants off." Maka's solemn female rapist face had come back the instant she stepped out of Kid's car. She regretting laughing, as it showed vulnerability that she had no desire to expose, but she couldn't change what had already transpired, so she settled for being "that type" in bed.

The boy's willingness was clear, as her hurried out of his clothing. Now, this was a new experience for Kid. He had never had the interest to go around shoving his cock into random girls, or any girls for that matter, but that all changed once the girl was coming on to him.

Maka crawled on top of him, resting her self along his crotch and stomach. She grabbed his hands and placed them on back, arching to diagram how flexible she was. But Kids hands didn't find other parts of her body as she expected them to. He was content with moving his fingers in slow circles along her spine. He wanted to trace threw the maze of skin and scars on the back of this strange girls body. He found her beautiful, in a non-typical warrior animal type way. Maka placed her elbows on his chest and glared into his amused eyes. He looked so… content. Like he had never found an activity more amazing then laying and feeling her back. She was intent on changing this. She grabbed his hands for a second time with the intention of putting them on her tits, but in the haze and confusion, for just a spilt second, for just a tiny moment in her life, his face changed. In to that of the person she was trying most to forget. She dropped his hands back to the expansion of her back. Kid looks up to her face, expecting to see that his hands had triggered something, but all he saw was a luminescent drop of water flow down to her chin, and then land on his cheek.

"Oh, sorry." Maka wipes the tear off, but three quickly replaces it. Then five. Then eight.

He nimbly removes his body from under hers then grabs at his pants. "Forget it. This was against my morals in the first place. And as I can see, yours to."

She struggles to roll towards him, then extends a hand in his general direction "No! Wait, no I mean, that… that's not what I mean. Oh god, listen to me. Its just that, you know, your.. good, at.. that." He looks at her quizzically; lowering the arm that's elevating his pants off the floor "The back tracing thing." She averts her eyes, feeling her face turn pink at her lie. He bought it. She didn't know weather to be depressed or impressed with her self.

She went back into attack mode the second she pinned him down again, placing his hands on her boobs, and complementing her self as his face turned red. The blue. The slightly purplish…

"Breath." She giggles as his face turns back to a human-ish color. He turns side ways, puffing his cheeks out in an rudimentary pout as she continues to laugh.

"Exactly the same size…" He breathed.

"?"

"Sorry! Sorry. Nothing…."

"Why can I laugh with you?" She says between giggle sprouts. He looks up to find her crying again. Crying and laughing, using her hands to cover her face. Instead to trying to leave this time, he hugged her. Oh so tight. To a point where her guts felt like they were going to explode. To the point where neither of them felt that the other was unclothed. To the extent that she found her self hugging him back. And it felt so right. So exactly perfect. Like they where both precisely where life wanted them to be at that moment.

"But.. I… can't be happy. His… life… my.. fault… hate…. this.."

"No its not." He cooed slipping his hands to her back to play with the loose strands of hair.

"How can you say that?" She mutters in to his perfectly formed chest. "You've known me for what? Twenty minutes? And what have I done in that time? Brought you back to my apartment to sleep with you. Seduced you. Made you feel uncomfortable. Cried." She tightens her grip on his back, feeling her fingernails dig in to his pale white skin.

"I can say it because it's true. I can feel it."

She breaks free on the tightness, but stays in his arms. His face showed absolute sincerity. "I hate you." With that, Maka grabs the back of his head and pulls him in to a kiss. A deep, tongue-straining kiss. She pulls away for air. "I _hate _people like you." She kiss's him again, only deeper, allowing her tongue to trace the back recess's of his mouth.

"That reeeaaalllllllyyy says other wise." He's pulled back in to a kiss, but this kiss is associated with a grope, and that grope with a moan. Form him. But, it sounded like a name. A very disassembled name. It was actually..

"Araahlieacellory"

"Pardon?"

"I don't know your name, so I have no clue what to moan." He says, matter-of-fact-ly.

She smiles. "Maka. It's… Maka."


End file.
